Conversando
by Charlie1313
Summary: Una simple duda que surge después de un largo entrenamiento. (One-shot)


Entre todas las montañas dañadas, en la cima de una casi intacta se encontraban dos guerreros cansados sentados al lado del otro, el más grande con los brazos apoyados en el césped dejando sus piernas caer por la montaña mientras que el más pequeño se encontraba acostado con las piernas en la misma posición. Ninguno lucía con ganas de moverse. Cuando sus jadeas se callaron el viento se convirtió en su el único ruido allí, la calma es lo que más deseaban sin embargo la idea de un descanso calmado puede ser contextualizado de diferentes maneras.

Goku pensaba que simplemente había una charla que tenía que ser llevada a cabo, allí y en ese instante, no es que realmente fuera una gran necesidad pero viendo cuan calladas estaban las cosas después del entrenamiento matutino no parecía ser mala idea. Tomó un suspiro mientras su vista se enfocaba en las nubes.

—¿Y que hay de Los Sayayines?–quizás no la mejor forma de empezar un diálogo.

A juzgar por la falta de respuesta puede que haya sido demasiado directo aunque la verdad es que el mayor no quería ni mover un dedo en esos momentos.

—¿A que refieres?–no sonó tan exhausto como creía que sonaría.

—Pues... No lo sé, ¿que hacían realmente? Además de ser guerreros, obviamente–.

De pronto el cansado cuerpo del príncipe se sentó con un ceño en el rostro.

—¿Que te sucede? Generalmente no te interesa–ciertamente, no es que a Goku le llamase la atención el lugar de donde vino debido a la simple idea de que su sangre no vale nada cuando que nunca pudo pisar su planeta o tener una vida como la debió haber tenido todo Sayayin.

Esta idea no podría morir de ninguna manera, no es su propia identidad lo que lo empuja a preguntar algo tan al azar en un día tan común, es la de otro extraterrestre.

—Nada en especial, solo que tú, hablas tan bien de nuestra especie pero sin embargo durante todos estos años nunca has divagado o mencionado algo como...–se detuvo captando más la atención de su receptor– revivirlos...¿sabes?

Vegeta tan solo pasmó ante la idea, lo tomó desprevenido.

—Has tenido tantas oportunidades a lo largo tu vida, Vegeta–.

El viento pasó jugando con los cabellos flamantes de su compañero.

—Tu título como príncipe o tu sangre al final del día no vale nada si solo quedó yo ¿no lo crees?–trató de reír al notar que su única respuesta fue la mirada fija del guerrero.

A punto de creer que había hecho tenso el ambiente, Vegeta razonó bajando la cabeza.

—A estas alturas solo puedo pensar que la mejor respuesta que pueda darte es: "preferí la libertad" o un "Estaba demasiado tiempo pensando en mi para pensar en otros" puede sonar incluso apropiado pero al final del día, no lo sé, mi linaje no me ha hecho un gran guerrero como lo eres tú -sus ojos se toparon con los del plebeyo– mi gente tampoco era de gran ayuda tampoco, nuestra raza era sanguinaria y violenta, no hay de que orgulleserce...

El viento resonaba en los oídos de ambos, Vegeta no entendía a que quería llegar el menor con esto, dejando en claro varios huecos en él como persona. Goku tampoco sabía si seguir empujándolo a una respuesta verdadera, se tornó incómodo en cierto punto, ¿que debía responder?

—Yo solo entre en razón

El guerrero más poderoso se encogió de hombros inconscientemente.

—Todo fue casi como una... gran mentira -bajo la mirada hacia sus manos– creí que mi linaje era todo lo que necesitaba para derivar al universo–.

Hubo otra pausa donde se tomaron el tiempo de suspirar.

—Todo deseo egoísta es inexistente, ahora que los tengo a ustedes –casi sonó avergonzado ante su declaración– Es muy cursi sin embargo, ¿donde estaría de no ser por ustedes? ¿Por ti,Kakaroto?–.

La cara de Goku expresaba en varios niveles felicidad, ambos estaban sonrientes, casi sonrojados. Dirían que fue más el calor del sol lo que los puso rojos antes que las abrasadoras palabras del mayor. No pudieron evitarlo, el de cabellos alborotados los empujó en un abrazado amistoso y caluroso. No hacía falta que el de naranja respondiera, todas sus acciones hablaron en ese entonces, ellos a pesar de todo eran grandes amigos que se apreciaban más de lo que podrían.


End file.
